Battus
Battus (also called Montray) is a major antoganist in the second arc of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is a member of the Darkstar Council and also the one who appears the most in the comic. He's also the only one who had made it from the Character Art Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Battus was sent to Earth by Vexus to help Dr. X. He was first introduced by Dr. X to Mojo Jojo in Black Eden. It was in Black Eden, that they revealed their plans to take over Earth. He wasn't seen again until Dexter invaded Mandark's Laboratory. When Samantha got sucker punched by Buttercup, he interferred by catching Samatha in mid-air and told her to calm down as he took back to Black Eden, so she could be repaired. Shortly after this, Mandark committed suicide by blowing up his lab, in an attempt to take Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls with him. As Bell realized what has happened, she confronted her father for it. Her tantrum was heard through the whole Black Eden, and Battus commented she wasn't a girl to mess with. A few weeks later, during the Assault on the Megaville Center for the Arts, he arrived through the portal, created by GIR, with the help of a hijacked Jenny, along with the rest of the Darkstar Council and Bell. At his arrival, he fired a first laser beam at Mrs. Honeydew, who is unbeknownst to him, summoning Monkey, but he falls to hit her, thanks to Bubbles. He was seen giving Bell the bomb to keep it safe until it went off. When Olga overheard him and Bell, she stepped forwards to ask who build him, but instead got a laser pointed at her. Olga was saved by Monkey however, much to the surprise of Battus. Battus overcame his surprise rather quickly, immediatly making the assumption that Monkey had to been summoned by someone in the room and correctly deduced the summoner was in fact Honeydew. Once he made this realization, he tried to assassinate Honeydew, if only to infuriate Monkey, who blocked Battus' attack. Realizing that Monkey would complicate their mission, Battus challenged Monkey to a one-to-one duel in the Earth's atmosphere, with the direct threat to keep hunting for Honeydew; till he has eventully killed her. Leaving the hero no other choice, Battus took their battle in the sky, away from the Center of the Arts. Above the city, Monkey and Battus were stuck in a stalemate until they noticed the bomb's explosion. As their mission has been successful, Battus starts to taunt Monkey about his failure, even letting go of Monkey. Monkey repayed his taunts, by plunging his hands in the chest of his hated opponent. As Battus keep taunting Monkey, the Simian superhero teared Battus in half with his bare hands, dropping the remains of monster in the atmosphere, only to be consumed by the explosion. Black and White Battus was send to Earth by Vexus along with the other member of the Darkstar Council. He only had a few speaking lines during conversation with his fellow members. During the fight between Barasia and Bell he steps forwards and accidentely reveals to much. Barasia then kills him because of this. Personality Battus was the smartest of the Darkstar Council next to Nool. He was the one who talked the most and kinda took the lead of the group. He looked down on others, and considered many weak. He was also very prideful, being insulted when someone asks him who created him'Comic Page:' Broken Timepiece, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. During his fight with Monkey it was shown that he liked to taunt people'Comic Page:' Sisters, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, especially her opponents, even to the last moment where Monkey ripped him apart'Comic Page:' Too Late, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He had stated and shown several times that he had a total disregard for all life, his own inclusive. He was known to dislike ZimComic Page: Irken Twirp, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He was also known for eating mechanical apples'Comic Page:' Irken Twirp, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Darkstar Coucil, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance Battus is a robotic demon-like creature. Unlike most Cluster robots Battus seems to be based off a bat instead of a bug. He is purple of color and is twice the size of a regular human. He has a red chest plate attached to him. He has steel plates attached to several other parts of his body namely: his crotch, shoulders, claws, neck and his legs. He has big ears which kinda looks like wings. There are also metal screws drilled in his cheeks. His teeth are very sharp and he has yellow eyes. In the same color of his eyes, he has orbs in his shoulder, hands and on his knees. And an important feature is that he has big bat wings which he can summon out of his back. Powers & Abilities *'Beam Emission:' Battus is able to fire high energy beams with high accuracy, from his wrist'Comic Page:' Collect Call, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Broken Timepiece, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Before A Fall, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Prime Time, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Dailed In, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *'Flight:' Battus is able to fly at high speeds, with the wings he can sprout from his back'Comic Page:' Dailed In, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: The Path To A Monkey's Heart, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Let Fear Be Light, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Master Manipulator:' Battus is able to manipulate others to take actions that benefit his cause'Comic Page:' Let Fear Be Light, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.. *'Master Strategist:' Battus is able to make complex plans and alter them if the situation asks for it'Comic Page:' The Path To A Monkey's Heart, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Oxygen Indepence:' Being a robot, Battus requires no oxygen and can survive easily the higher regions of the Earth's atmospheres'Comic Page:' Let Fear Be Light, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Strength:' Battus has superhuman strength, able to hold his own against Monkey, resulting in a stalemate, between the two characters'Comic Page:' Let Fear Be Light, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. **'Absolute Strength (''Possible):' Based on what version of Superman is present in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Battus could possess Absolute Strength'Comic Page:' Let Fear Be Light, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Wing Manifestation:' Battus is able to sprout his wings at will. Trivia *Based on his own comments, Battus is a nihilist with a total disregard for life, even if it is his own. *Battus' death is one of the most brutal "on-page" deaths in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, namely by being torn in half by Monkey. *An organic version of Battus was featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Reborn, in which he was resurrected to 70% procent organic form by a character called Grey. References }} Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Deceased Category:Original Character